A New Love and A Beginning?
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: It's Nakatsu's and the gang's third year at Osaka High. Although Mizuki has left them, another girl seems to make her way into their lives. Is it love at first sight? But, Kayashima senses that all is not well...


"Well, we sure had fun just now," said Nakatsu Shuichi as he stepped out of the bowling alley into the streets. Although his group of friends from Osaka High agreed as much, somehow, they felt that bowling shouldn't be too high on their priorities right now.

"Nakatsu, we're third year students. We need to study," countered Sekime Kyogo.

"Perhaps, I should have joined Nakao," mused Noe Shinji. The pretty boy of the group had decided to read up on the test next week. Ever since Nanba Minami graduated, Nakao was determined to join his idol in the working world as quickly as possible.

"Come on! You guys are killjoys," replied the footballer. Meanwhile, Kayashima Taiki, ever the silent observant one, was looking at Sano Izumi.

"His aura isn't looking too good," thought the psychic to himself.

Indeed, ever since Ashiya Mizuki, the only girl who's ever enrolled at Osaka High, returned home to the States a month ago, Izumi had returned to his old taciturn personality. Although he still got together with the clique at times, he was definitely quieter. The rest of the gang knew that he missed Mizuki; the fact that he actually bothered to join them tonight was a little miracle in itself.

"So, should we have supper?"

"Nakatsu, it's getting late. It wouldn't be a pretty sight if we get locked out of the dorms," said Kayashima. Izumi nodded his agreement.

"Fine," sulked the footballer. As the group of five made their way past the subway entrance, they noticed that three youths had surrounded a teenage girl, who was trying hard to stay far away from them. Nakatsu walked up to the lot.

"What are you doing to that girl," demanded Nakatsu. One of the trio gave a cold laugh.

"Stay out of this, kid, if you don't want to get hurt," he sneered.

"I wonder who would be the ones getting hurt," said Izumi as he joined Nakatsu. The chill in his voice and his stare unnerved the gangsters. The rest of the group joined their friends as well. Seeing that they were outnumbered, the ruffians walked away, grumbling that it was just their luck. The look of relief could clearly be seen on the girl's face.

"Thank you, all of you. It really was a close one just now." The group took a harder look at the girl. She was about their age, and aside from her shoulder-length hair and gentle voice, in the group's minds, she somehow reminded them of Mizuki.

"Yes, it was. A girl like you shouldn't stay out so late at night in your school uniform," mused Izumi. The group had noticed that she was apparently from St. Blossoms.

"You're from St. Blossoms? It's a real coincidence. We're from Osaka High," said Shuichi.

"He's at it again, trying to get hitched," whispered Sekime to Noe.

"Well, you can't blame him. His subconscious mind did realise that Mizuki's a girl, unlike us," came the reply.

"Really? What's your name?" Meanwhile, the girl was chatting away with Shuichi.

"Nakatsu, Nakatsu Shuichi." He then introduced the rest of the boys to her.

"What's your name," asked Nakatsu in return. The girl blushed slightly.

"Shinoda, Shinoda Miho."

"Miho, do you know Umeda Rio, in any case?" Nakatsu remembered that the sister of their school doctor was studying in the same school. The girl shook her head.

"The truth is: I got transferred to St. Blossoms less than a week ago."

"Oh!"

"Miho, it's getting late. We need to head back to our dorm, and you should be on your way too," reminded Izumi.

"Sano!" Nakatsu was clearly displeased.

"Sano's right," added Kayashima. Nakatsu sighed; even his roommate wanted their conversation to end.

"If you want to find us, go to Class 3-A at Osaka," continued Kayashima. Pointing to himself and Nakatsu, he added," Our room is 203, Second Dormitory." The girl took care to remember the information.

"Hope to see you again," said Nakatsu as he left with the rest. Continuing on her way, Miho took a look at her ring, and sobbed gently. It was all her father's fault, she thought; she was transferred upon his insistence, claiming that a new environment would be good for her. She then remembered how a certain boy saved her from another bunch of gangsters some time ago. Although he wasn't around anymore... She dried her tears. Tsuki wouldn't want to see her cry, she thought. She looked up at the sky. It was a full moon night. Perhaps, Tsuki was looking out for her through those boys...

Back in their room, Kayashima was thinking hard, while Nakatsu was preparing to sleep. (In case anyone's wondering, although third year students do get their own rooms, the pair decided that their old arrangement was good enough.) At last, the psychic spoke.

"Nakatsu, I want to warn you that you should be a little more careful from now on."

"Taiki, what is it this time?" Nakatsu was always suspicious of his roommate's "warnings", and that was not because of them turning out to be unfounded.

"Nothing, honest. Just be a little more careful from now on. I'm washing up." Kayashima got up from his seat. Although Nakatsu remained silent, Kayashima was thinking hard. Just now, he had seen the spirit of a teenage boy standing a short distance away from Miho. He was staring at Nakatsu as he was chatting with the girl. The boy was also about their age, and handsome, with his black hair bangs neatly combed. He was wearing a black trenchcoat with a zipper right down the front, brown pants and a pair of black boots. That must be the clothes he wore when he died, thought Kayashima. Wait a minute... The psychic tried to remember more details, and his worries increased. The boy was murdered, he thought; such spirits usually meant trouble. He said a prayer for Nakatsu, and hoped that the whole affair had come to an end...

Afterthoughts

-Tsuki and Miho are not my characters. They belong to Nakajo-sensei, and appear in the short "Thirsty Moon" in vol 4. This story is set shortly after Miho finds Tsuki's note for her.

-Please inform me if I got Miho's and Tsuki's names wrong.

-Please RnR! 


End file.
